Stay
by chromate
Summary: On the night before she moves away, she asks him to stay for the night. A short SuwaXHinako one-shot.


Aikawa Hinako was a faithful believer of God.

Sixteen years of her life, two were spent under complete horror. She had encountered things no human would ever hope for, but yet she was still here, alive and living a normal school girl life. Never had she once abandoned her belief, that someday, someone would save her from her nightmare. She prayed and prayed. She couldn't explain how, but it did seem to ease her mind by just having a private conversation.

Finishing her prayer, the sixteen-year-old rose from kneeling and started to leave the church. She had so much memories of this only church in town. This might just be her last prayer in this holy ground.

He was standing a few steps behind her, patiently waiting for her to finish her prayer. He sighed.

'What's bothering you?' She asked.

He looked into her dark eyes and observed her carefully. It was as if nothing had ever happened. He sighed again.

'Nothing…it's just that…' he gulped and continued, 'this place was the beginning of everything. It gives me chills actually…' He turned his face away, unable to face the girl in front of him. 'Our very first true encounter…I can't believe it begins here.'

Her eyes flashed shock for a split of second, then she gently smiled. 'It's okay. Let's get going.'

Their hands locked as they left the sacred place. Hinako deliberately leaned her head on Suwa's shoulder, wrapping her arms on his right. 'Where's our next stop?'

'Wanna catch a movie?' he asked. She nodded and smiled.

-

'Sorry it seems to bore you…'

'No! It's a great movie!' Hinako exclaimed. 'I enjoyed it very much.' Frankly speaking, it was not as great as she thought, yet it was still a good one.

Especially when Suwa picked the choice that she did not want to disappoint him on this day. This very day.

They just left the theatre and were heading towards her home. Hinako observed everything around carefully, not missing a single chance to capture the view into her mind. She just realized that she had spent the last year in this town but she did not really pay much attention to the surroundings before.

'Here we are.' Came his voice.

They arrived at the complex of apartments at the east of town. Hinako remembered she used to watch the town while walking down the corridor. She turned around and observed the city shadowed by darkness. It sounded funny that she never really appreciated the beautiful sight in front of her everyday. After moving to here she just focused on academic and her intention to forget her past made her oblivious to her surroundings.

'I guess this marks the end of this day then.' Suwa looked at her, smiling sadly.

She could sense the slice of bitterness and disappointment in his voice. Suwa looked oblivious, yet he tried his best not to show his real feeling right now. Not now…

She couldn't stand it.

Hinako tiptoed and pressed her lips onto his firmly. While Suwa was taken aback by her action, he embraced her and kissed back.

In his mind played the very first kiss they shared. It was just a few days ago, when Hinako broke down and confessed fully to him. He thought she would be afraid of kisses and physical contact forever, regarding her history that he dared not mention.

Honestly speaking, she thought so too. Her first kiss was taken by her cruel step-father and after all he had done to her body, she was once terrified of any kind of contact with male. Yet, this man in front of her, the first person in school that really made an effort to know her, changed her attitude.

And that was why she did not want this day to end it that way.

'Do you…' she murmured, wondering how to put her phrase.

'Huh?' He opened his eyes and looked at her, not knowing her intention. She took a deep breath and gathered all her courage to speak softly to him.

'Do you want to stay here…tonight?'

He gasped with his jaws on the floor.

-

Suwa felt his heart rate had never been any higher.

Here he was, lying on his girlfriend's bed, holding her firmly, playing her hair with his fingers gently. Not only was he nervous as a teenage boy and a teenage girl were alone on the bed, but also they were the only two individuals in the apartment.

He blushed hard, and Hinako wasn't any better. She could hear her heart beat echoed in the room. The female's crimson face could match that of a newly harvested apple. Her grip on his shirt never softened.

-

_-Flashback-_

-

_He looked around. 'So…you have already packed all your things?'_

'_Yes…' she whispered. The female protagonist made them some tea and entered her room to serve him. _

_She still couldn't believe it. She actually asked a male to enter her apartment! _

'_When will your mum be coming?'_

'_Tomorrow morning.' She sighed. 'She'll be here to help me collect my things, then we'll take the train together.'_

'_I see…' the room went silent for a while, and Hinako felt quite uncomfortable about it. She opened her mouth a few times, but words could not come out if it. _

'_You know,' he sipped his tea, 'I still wish you would change your mind and decide to stay…' he trailed off. Hinako turned to him, only to find a gloomy look of his which he seldom portrayed. She moved forward to sit next to him and hug him from behind, embracing the warmth. She tried her best to remember this second. She treasured this very minute. Dear God, please just let this moment last… _

_Without noticing when and how did that happen, they were now kissing passionately on her bed. Their tongue twisted, their legs tangled and their hands on each other's faces and waists. Suwa blinked._

_What the hell was he doing to this fragile girl?_

_He stopped his exploration in her mouth. Both of them were breathing hard and trying to catch some air. Hinako was confused. She couldn't be sure, of herself, whether she was frightened by his action, she simply was enjoying it as much as she could._

'_I'm sorry…' he muttered, 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't force you to do this…' his voice became softer and was almost inaudible at the end._

_It took her a few seconds to get things clear. He just did not want to take advantage of her, on her last night in town before transferring to another school to live with her mother. He also was afraid poignant memories would be brought back should they continue. _

_She lowered her head and clung to his body, her hand holding tight on his sleeves, not letting go. 'Hinako-san, we should…'_

'_Please, Suwa-kun, just stay like this…' She rested her head on his chest, listening carefully to his heartbeat. 'Please…just stay for the night…' Tears were forming in her eyes. Maybe I'm still afraid, but right now I feel so safe…I can't believe I won't be able to see him again, after tomorrow…_

_-  
-End of Flashback  
-_

He held her closer to him. 'It'll be alright, please don't cry.'

She just sobbed. She sobbed for the whole night, while Suwa just comforted her by embracing. _I can't cry_…he thought, not making a sound when teardrops traced down his cheeks.

They just stayed in that position for the whole night. Both were unable to sleep yet they cried in an inaudible yell. They might not see each other again in the future, but that was not an important concern at the moment. They would just treasure the remaining few hours they shared together. The future would be cared later.

_-_

_-The End-_

-

Woah! It's been a very long while since I post anything in here…my apology. My school work has been killing me, and along with university application months ago, I'm pretty sure I've never been any busier in my life.

Anyway, I do hope for more Bitter Virgin fanfics in this site. This is such a great manga that I strongly recommend to anyone. I probably haven't come across any manga that shares the same heavy theme (in this case, rape and teen pregnancy), and right now it is one of the best manga I've ever read.

Oh and for anyone who is confused, the setting of this story is the night before Hinako transfers to another school, so it will be just a few days from the last chapter of the manga. I'm sorry if this story seems quite in a rush, as I actually write this in a rush (haha) and I hope not to make this one-shot too long. Maybe I'll make some longer ones in the future, but only time will tell. And sorry if it seems quite OOC here…I don't really have the time to get very detailed so I just make this brief one…hope you won't mind.

Anyway, Hope you enjoy this. And review too, so that I know your feeling on this!


End file.
